1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing facility, and more particularly to a testing facility for wrenches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the newly developed wrenches should be tested before mass production. The manufacturers usually send the wrenches to a famous lab for testing purposes. This wastes time. Furthermore, the secret of the wrenches may be disclosed inadvertently.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional wrench testing problems.